


[Filk] People Will Say We're In Love

by minnapods (minnabird), TheArcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Filk, people will say we're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: "People Will Say We're in Love" (from the musical Oklahoma!) as sung by new head boy and girl James Potter and Lily Evans.(A re-filk, with extra ad-libbed banter).
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Filk] People Will Say We're In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Filk] People Will Say We're in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301378) by [Ellejabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell), [ipreferaviators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators). 



[Link to download mp3](https://archive.org/details/people-will-say-were-in-love-jily-edition)

**Lily** performed by minnabird  
 **James** performed by TheArcher

This is a re-filk: the original filk was written by elle-ja-bell and performed by elle-ja-bell and ipreferaviators. See the original work for the lyrics!


End file.
